Unwanted Union
by No Satisfaction
Summary: When Carmelita leaves Interpol under mysterious reasons, it's up to Sly and the gang save her from trouble
1. Wonderful World

**Wonderful World**

Sly Cooper, the master thief, most wanted person in nearly all of Europe, was gone. He disappeared, leaving behind but a few personal belongings for his friends. Despite rumors circulating throughout ThiefNet, it was not fully confirmed if Cooper had joined his opposite side of the law. At least, it wasn't fully confirmed to whether he actually had amnesia, but Bentley knew. Bentley always figured out the truth. Sly Cooper was faking amnesia so that he could be cop. And Bentley had a good idea towards why Sly would do this.

Sly Cooper sat at his desk. He was dead tired. He didn't know why but it seemed but a chore to refrain himself from resting his head down and take a nap. But eventually, he gave in and fell asleep.

Inspector C.M. Fox entered her office. Though it was her office, her partner had a desk in there. When she entered, the first thing she saw was Constable Cooper asleep at his desk. Now she would normally yell into someone's ear if she saw someone sleeping on the job, but Constable Cooper had a long night and got little sleep so she just left him alone.

It had been a slow day for the most part, so eventually; even she decided to take a nap. She lay down on the couch in the room and went to sleep. Cooper, on the other hand woke up and saw her sleeping.

"Like an angel," he whispered to himself, pulling out a blanket from the closet and draped it over her.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Sly opened it up to find Officer Tanner.

"This better be good Tanner," he said.

"There's some action downtown for you," Tanner replied. "There's a street fight happening on La rue Victor Hugo between two local mob gangs."

"I'm there."

"What about Inspector Fox?" Sly looked back at the closed office door. And then turned back around.

"She'll be fine."

AT the scene of destruction, Sly, as well as others had to duck down behind their police cruisers to shield themselves from the bullets.

"Okay, duck and covering will get us nowhere," he muttered to himself. Suddenly, the little light bulb in his head went off.

Inspector Fox reached the scene a little bit later.

"Where's Constable Cooper?" she asked.

"I don't know, he was there a few minutes ago," Tanner replied, he had a worried and confused look on his face.

Meanwhile, Sly had turned invisible and was now sneaking in for the kill. Two guys were shooting in the direction of everything that could pose a threat, even at each other. These two guys were from two different gangs. The Longbows and the Mediums. The Longbows were usually foxes. Suddenly, the two had their guns pointed at each other's foreheads, the tips of their guns touching. Suddenly, Sly reappeared, and whacked their arms upwards so that the guns pointed up to the sky. He then elbowed the two guys in the neck, incapacitating them for a few moments, giving everyone enough time to make the arrests.

Carmelita moved in to help out Sly slap on the handcuffs, but she seemed a little nervous about going near them. As she clicked the handcuffs on the Longbow, the fox rolled onto his side to see who was arresting him. He went wide eyed.

"C-C-Carmelita?" he said in a strained voice.

But almost right away she left to leave this creep alone.

When it was all over, Sly returned to his police cruiser, started up the engine, and was about to take off, when Carmelita got in.

"Nice arrest today Ringtail," she said.

"Thanks, Carm," Sly replied, glancing at Carmelita.

"Once again, please don't call me that," she said.

"Alright, I'll call you Inspector," Sly replied.

"Actually, just call me by my full first name," she said with a grin.

"Okay Carmelita," Sly muttered with a grin. "By the way, are you getting hungry, 'cause I'm starving."

"Yeah, there's a nice café o this street," she answered.


	2. Tybalt Longbow

**Tybalt Longbow**

An important black sedan pulled up in front of the visitors' entrance of the Interpol Police Station. Stepping out of the back seat appeared a finely suited fox. His hair was slicked back in a greasy and smooth style. In his mouth stuck out the stub of a cigarette, still burning even though there was little left of it. He strode in, and as if not needing an introduction, a cop led him down a hallway to the cells. This fox was Tybalt Longbow, heir to the Longbow fortune, and to the family "business". In fact, he had been to the hoosegow so many times, that he practically lived there, even though he was never the one who got in trouble with the cops. He was led into the cell room. He motioned for the cop to leave him alone. He then went for the cell that held the fox from the shootout earlier that day.

"Mercutio," he said in a calm voice to the fox on the other side of the bars. "My brother, I give you a simple job, and you screw it up. You get into a fight with the DAMN MEDIUMS! NOW I HAVE TO PULL OUT ANOTHER FIFTY GRAND TO GET YOU OUT OF THIS DUMP! YOU ARE COSTING THIS FAMILY MORE MONEY THAN WE CAN MAKE! Now even though we are Longbows and we hate Mediums, but for the sake of the family, stop doing something stupid. Your lucky our brother Lawrence wasn't a dumbass like you and snuck off when the cops arrived."

"I'm sorry bro," Mercutio sighed. "I-I just can't control my anger whenever a Medium disrespects our family."

"Mercutio, Mercutio, Mercutio," Tybalt said, shaking his head. "You should know that dad left me with the responsibility and burden of taking care of everyone, and everything. Of course I can't have everything, I can't take control over the business until I find miss right and marry her, but that can't happen because I'm wasting the time searching for the right one on bailing you out."

Tybalt turned to leave but then he felt his brother's hand reach out from between the bars and grab his shoulder.

"Wait Tybalt!" Mercutio cried. "I bring some good news."

"What could possibly be good out getting arrested?" Tybalt said rhetorically. "Prison tenure?"

"I saw Carmelita,' Mercutio said with a grin. "I swear on my life that it was her!"

"Really?" Tybalt asked, his face breaking into a smile. "How did she look?"

"She was so beautiful Tybalt, you should have seen her yourself," Mercutio said with a grin.

"How long has it been? Maybe since we were sixteen? Seventeen?" Tybalt asked. "But that doesn't really matter though, as long as I know how to get to her…"

"She's a cop Tybalt, she wouldn't want anything to do with you," Mercutio interrupted. "Wait, someone's coming, it's the coon who busted me!"

Sly entered the room, followed by Chief Barkley.

"I am Chief Barkley, as I'm sure you know, and this is Constable Cooper," Barkley said, the cigar in his mouth bouncing up and down with the motion of his mouth.

"Yeah, due to the enormous rap sheet Mercutio here has attained within the past three months," Sly began, holding up a list of crimes. "About fifteen major offenses and about twenty minor including firing a gun in public, even wielding a gun in public, owning a weapon that hasn't been registered with Interpol, exedra, exedra. It has been decided that we will let Mercutio here off the hook one more time, but the next time we arrest him for such a blatant display like today, we will send him to prison, for between two years to fifteen years."

"I swear, I'll pistol whip him if he even mentions about trying another one of his stupid stunts again," Tybalt said with a smirk, but he was not very pleased, not with Mercutio and not with this Cooper guy.

"Whatever it takes, as long as it doesn't land him in the hospital or you in this cell," Sly said, opening the cell door for Mercutio.

Sly then watched as the two foxes left .

"Chief, I don't think we should be letting him get away with this," Sly said, in slight disgust. "I mean, he did shoot at other police officers."

"Is that what you think?" Barkley replied, his voice building up. "Well you just arrested the son of one THE richest people in Paris! He can make or break YOUR career, and I won't have a say in it! You are one the best officers I have had on the force, next to Inspector Fox. The last thing I need is for you to get sacked! NOW GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!"

Sly replied to what Barkley said by dashing through the doorway.

"COOPER!" Sly could here Barkley yell.

"Yes sir?" Sly replied nervously, sticking his head back through the doorway.

"I'm promoting you to Inspector," Barkley said.


	3. Surveillance

**Surveillance**

"So tell me," Alexia said with smirk and an annoying voice. "Seen any action lately?"

"Yeah," Carmelita said. "Just busted a Longbow."

"No, that's not what I'm talking about!" Alexia said.

"What?" Carmelita said in confusion. Suddenly she realized what Alexia was talking about. "Wait! Do I have to smack you? That's PERSONAL!"

"Come on Carm!" Alexia said, getting even more annoying with every time she opened her mouth. "Don't think that I don't know about how you and Cooper spend the weekends staying at each other's apartments!"

"Well we don't do THAT!" Carmelita growled. "We just, well, enjoy each other's company. So now if you excuse me, I'm off the clock."

With that, Carmelita left. She had just reached her car when Sly ran up to her. He quickly grabbed her and picked her up and laid a kiss on her lips.

"What was that for Ringtail?" she said in a very pleased voice.

"Oh, nothing," Sly said with a smirk. "Just that Barkley promoted me to inspector!"

Carmelita practically squealed in delight, followed by a kiss for her man.

On the far side of the city, was the Longbow mansion. A four story classic looking exterior with a very modern contemporary interior. In a dark and secured room somewhere on the fourth floor, a certain fox and one of his brothers looked over the mainframe of Interpol headquarters. Lawrence Longbow was an amateur hacker compared to Bentley. All Lawrence would have to do was try to track an email to an account on ThiefNet and all Bentley would have to do is hit a key on his laptop to send a spike at the first sign of trouble, and all without ever so much as increasing his rate.

"Here's the profile Tybalt," Lawrence said, pulling up a file on Carmelita.

"Interesting," Tybalt said in intrigue. "Her partner is Constable Cooper, the raccoon who busted Mercutio. Look him up for me please."

Sly's profile appeared on another computer screen.

"Wait," Lawrence pointed out. "His file is being edited. He's just gone from constable to inspector."

"No doubt from busting Mercutio," Tybalt said in a slightly pissed tone.

"That and for a number of things he wasn't fully recognized for," Lawrence said. "He was even the recent Interpol training exercises. Top of his class! This guy is serious. I mean that if it weren't for the fact that Carmelita will be yours, this guy would make an excellent match for her!"

Tybalt pulled out a cell phone from his pocket and dialed a number.

"Hey Mercutio," he said into the phone. "I need you to do some surveillance. Head for 830 avenue de Bordeaux, apartment number 2-305. Got that? Good. Let me know when anything I should know comes up."

In ten minutes time, Mercutio made tit to Carmelita's apartment. He figured that the best way to survey someone was right under nose. So he decided to pick the locks on the front door. He wasn't the best lock picker. Once again, he was an amateur compared to others. Had he picked Sly's locks, Sly would have definitely notice, even if it was too faint of a change for others to notice.

He was thankful that nobody was home. All he had to do was play the waiting game. He hid under her bed. As much as he thought that this was wrong (hiding underneath a women's bed), it was to please his brother, whom might he add that he would do anything for. He had just gotten underneath the bed when he heard the front door open. Mercutio could see off a mirror to see that Carmelita and the cop who busted him earlier that day. Suddenly, he watched the two kiss.

"So are we on for your place next weekend?" Carmelita said in a happy voice.

"Oh yes!" Sly said with a grin. He then kissed her again.

Mercutio dialed a number on his phone.

"Tybalt," he whispered. "You said to call when anything you should know about happens. Yes. It looks like that Constable Cooper guy and Carmelita are sweethearts. Hello, I'm watching them from under her bed. No they're not doing that! They're just talking and occasionally kissing each other and telling the other how much they love 'em, it sort of disgusts me. Look, I'm not staying here. As soon as they go into the living room, I'm sneaking out the window!"

And that's what Mercutio did. Sneaking out from the other side of the bed, he carefully opened the bedroom window and snuck out onto the ledge. He then carefully closed it. He then worked his way down the drainpipe next to the window and went to his Porsche.

"It looks like Carmelita's spoken for Tybalt," Lawrence said. Tybalt had his phone on speakerphone..

"Actually Lawrence," Tybalt said with a serious face. "This could work to an advantage. Lawrence my brother, we have some planning to do."


	4. Phone Call

**Phone Call**

A few days later, Carmelita stepped into her office, once again being hounded by the scumbags that wanted a date with her. Of course nobody knew that Carmelita's relationship with Sly was more than just professional; the only person who actually knew about the relationship was Alexia. Alexia was an annoying greyhound working with under the SVU. Most would say that she was very annoying because she was bored and that she was bored because she saw little action, seeing how there was now a low crime rate, more importantly, low murder rate. She was also held back from the juicy cases. A few months ago, a mad bomber used hidden soup cans packed with explosives to kill other criminals as well as nearly killed a cop, which, when he confessed, was an accident.

Alexia often got into peoples' business. She ended up managing to finger over five corrupt cops, which earned her favor with Interpol's Internal Security, giving everyone a reason not tell her off. Since Carmelita was her friend, she chose not to report this, even though it wasn't against policy for officers to hook up. IIS just wanted to know about these things.

"So Carm," Alexia said. "You hate how those guys treat you like a piece of ass?"

"HELL YEAH!" Carmelita yelled in a disgruntled tone. "The only guy on this branch who treats me like an actual person is Cooper!"

"And that's why he's your boyfriend?" Alexia said.

"That and he's sweet," Carmelita said, calming down. "Wait! What are you going at?"

"Hello ladies!" Sly said as he entered the office with a cup of coffee. "Alexia, SVU wants down there. They're saying that some kid's body was found in quarry just outside of town."

"Oh my, that's terrible!" Alexia said, dashing out through the door.

Sly immediately closed the door and bolted it. "That got her out of here."

"So there's no kid in a quarry?" Carmelita said with a grin.

"There isn't even a quarry near Paris!" Sly replied.

The two just laughed for about a minute. But eventually, they went to work filling out paperwork and whatnot. This continued on until the sun had set. That's when everything started.

There was tapping on the door, and Sly, his desk being closest to it, opened. And in popped a disgruntled Alexia.

"Gee, thanks for telling me about the non-existent kid!" she growled. "Now I'm the laughing stock of SVU!"

"Relax Alexia," Carmelita said, seeing how Sly couldn't help but laugh.

Suddenly the phone rang on Carmelita's desk. She picked it up and went pale.

"You!" she whispered. She quickly hit the record button on her phone console.

Almost immediately, Alexia and Sly knew that something was wrong. Soon after it started, the conversation ended. Carmelita, who was speechless took off her badge and pulled out her shock pistol and laid the two items on her desk. She then wrote a note and put next to her badge. She then left the office, not saying a single word to either of them. Sly and Alexia merely looked at each other, and then at the note.

I QUIT, C.M. FOX 

"This isn't happening!" Alexia said.

"This CAN'T happen," Sly said.

The two ran after Carmelita. They managed to catch up to her at her car.

"Carmelita," Sly yelled. "You can't do this!"

Suddenly, she turned around and grabbed Sly by the collar and kissed him.

"Don't worry about me Sly," she said in an upset tone. Tears were in her eyes. "I'll be fine. I want you to know that I love you and that nothing will change that. Please don't follow me, not for me, but for you own safety."

She kissed him again, and released him. She then got into her car and drove off.

"That call!" Alexia said. "She recorded it!"

The two ran back to the office. They closed the door and Sly hit the _Play Last Recorded_ button on the phone console.

"_Inspector Fox, it's me, good old TL."_

"_You!"_

"_That's right, did you think that you could hide from your destiny? Well now you know that you WILL fulfill your destiny! You are going to quit your job."_

"_What makes you think that I will do that?"_

"_Right now, you have your friend Alexia Rico standing about three feet away from you to your right, and your sweetheart Sly Cooper standing in front of you, but a little to the left. Don't turn around! If you tell anyone, I will kill both of them right now. I have aligned up with Cooper's head so that I will also get Alexia with the same bullet. Now do what exactly that I say."_

"_What do you want?"_

"You will first quit your job, and then you will come to Le Parc de la Ville in ten minutes or else. Come alone, or your friends will die! Come unarmed too, or else the threat WILL be carried out!"

"We're going!" Sly said with an angered face. "I'm not going to let this ass have things his way!"

"Right beside you Cooper," Alexia said. "Carmelita's the only REAL friend I've ever had since joining Interpol."

Sly pulled out a satchel a placed Carmelita's badge and shock pistol in it. He then pulled out a Smith & Wesson twenty shot pistol and pocketed it. Most people wondered why they were in such a hurry seeing how there wasn't anything important that was going on. But to Sly and Alexia, the most important events to them were happening. And they weren't going to sit back and watch the show.


	5. A Chance Meeting

**A Chance Meeting**

Sly and Alexia pulled up to a block from the park in Sly's car. One day, Sly found a '69 GTO convertible sitting in his parking space at his apartment. On the windshield was the Cooper logo and a note. Sly remembered during a heist in the United States that he purchased a dark blue with white stripes '69 GTO 'The Judge' convertible. While Murray had his van, Sly had his GTO. Apparently during the night, his old gang had left him his car and a note that read:

_Just a little something to get around in,_

Cooper Gang 

"It has to be someone who bears a grudge," Alexia said. "How many people do you think hates her?"

"About everybody she busted!" Sly said. "But I'm guessing Muggshot, for getting busted twice by her; or Neyla, for ruining her plans to become immortal and rule the world, though I'm sure Neyla would've taken me out too."

"How do you know about them?" Alexia asked in a suspicious manner.

"I've been looking through the police archives," Sly said. _'Phew, nice save!'_

They reached the park, and sure enough, there was Carmelita's convertible. They walked around a bit, sticking to the trees and bushes until they finally heard that familiar voice from the phone call.

"Ahh, Carmelita, good to see you," said a suited fox. "We've missed you."

"I know that guy, he's…" Sly started.

"…Tybalt Longbow, heir to the Longbow fortune, and supposed heir to a supposed mafia crime ring." Alexia ended.

"What do you want Tybalt!" Carmelita yelled. She was obviously pissed. "You've ruined my life already. My future was secure, I had a man, and I'm pretty sure he might of proposed to me sooner or later had you not have butted in!"

"Actually, I was thinking about that but I was too nervous to pop the question," Sly whispered.

"Like I said," Tybalt began. "You thought that you could hide from your destiny? You thought you could escape the inevitable? At first I thought it possible, until that last week when my brother Mercutio got into a fight with the Mediums. Fate made it happen. You arrested him and in turn, you blew your cover. You came out of hiding. Even if you were to get married to your Cooper, I would have personally ended it before you had a chance to say 'I do'. Think Carmelita, what made you think that I won't find out?"

"I didn't think scumbag!" Carmelita said. "But right now, the only reason I don't come up to you and beat the living hell out of you is because of your guys sitting in the trees with their Bullpups!"

"But I trust you came alone?" Tybalt said in an amused sense. But he didn't give Carmelita a chance to answer, because there was a loud crackling noise as Alexia accidentally stepped on a stick. "Of course you didn't! Whoever came is hiding behind those bushes."

Sly gave Alexia a dirty look. Suddenly, two guys appeared.

"Shit, run!" Sly whispered.

The two made a mad dash for outside of the park. Sly was pretty fast, but Alexia was faster. If only they could make it to the car. But their train of focus was interrupted by the sound of bullets whizzing through the air. They managed to dash in and out of alleyways until they reached the car.

"Alexia get the car started, I got some skulls to crack!" he said.

The two guards appeared, but without warning, the first was tripped by an unseen object. The second tumbled over the first guy. Suddenly Sly came out of his invisibility trick and kick both guards in the face. The second guard went down in an unconscious heap right away, but the first guy got up and swung at Sly. Wanting to end this fight quickly, Sly delivered a bone smashing blown right into the guy's groin. The guy toppled over, writhing in pain. For him, everything would become a pain-induced hallucination.

Sly jumped into the driver's seat.

"If we're gonna take on Longbows," Sly said. "Then we're gonna need some back up."

"Alright, we need to tell the chief!" Alexia said.

"No!" Sly yelled. "Interpol can't know about this. "Chances are that the reasons that Longbow wants Carmelita will probably land her in prison."

"Then who are we going to turn to?" Alexia asked in a pissed manner.

The car stopped in front of building. '_The old safe house_.'

"Some old friends," Sly said with a smug grin on his face as he knocked on the door front door.

The door opened and there stood a wide-eyed pink hippo. "YOU!" the hippo yelled.


	6. Dynamite Rave

**Dynamite Rave**

After a few days of uneasiness, mostly between the gang and Alexia, the gang finally came down with a plan of attack. Even Alexia managed to overcome the fact that she had to work with criminals, though she personally saw them as simply, Robin Hood and his gang of Merry Men, and a woman.

"Alright Sly," Bentley said, starting up his slideshow. "The Longbows have the best firewall ever programmed! Not even I can hack into it from the outside. So I need you to get into the mansion and upload an undetectable worm. It should digitally melt the firewall to the point where I can hack into it and monitor activity all throughout the mansion. We should be able, to then work a plan of attack to save Carmelita from whatever is going to happen. The only problem is that security is so tight, not even a tiny little butterfly can get in without tripping off practically every form security!"

"Great!" Sly sarcastically commented. "So how do I sneak in?"

"Well guess what!" Bentley said with a smirk. "There's a loophole."

"I can go with that," Sly said.

"Anyway, the Longbows are hosting a major gala, or I should say, a rave tonight. This party is going to be so big that it will overload the circuit breakers. That means that they will shut off all but the basic of their security. But it is invitation only. And the biggest problem with this is because you can't just swipe it off of someone. Everyone has to enter their own personalized code in order to be admitted, and I can't hack into every console!"

"I'll just swing some improvisation!" Sly said, nodding his head in confidence. "But since it is a rave, I doubt that a penguin suit will suffice."

"That's why we've taken the liberty of having some suitable clothes ready," Penelope said, holding up a suit. "It's semi formal casual wear."

"Yeah, you could have just said a white button shirt with a black formal jacket," Sly said.

"Just put on the suit and get going," Bentley said, massaging his forehead.

Sly pulled his GTO up to the curb about a few blocks away from the party. The mansion was huge and the grounds were crawling with guards, but fortunately, he managed to sneak into the building. But a guard caught him entering.

"Sir? Sir?" he said chasing up to Sly. "You need to…oof!"

Sly clocked the guard and shoved him into a closet.

"This," Sly said, shoving a small metal object into the guard's hand. "This bomb has a gyroscope detonator. You move so much as a centimeter, and your dead, you here me? Nod your head if you do."

The guard nodded his head, his face filled with shock. Sly then left the closet and made his way into the main hall where the rave was. Everyone was dancing. The place was dimly lit, the main lights were strobes and colored lights. The music was even that of a nightclub.

"Bentley, you here me?" he said into a mouthpiece he had in the collar of his jacket.

"Alright Sly, you in?"

"Yeah! Tybalt must like DDR music. Scratch that, Tybalt REALLY likes his DDR music!"

"Get going, I need you on the fourth floor."

Sly complied. After about ten minutes trying to navigate through the sea of dancing bodies, he managed to find the stairs. He then made it to the fourth floor.

"Alright Bentley, I'm on the fourth floor."

"Move forward past those first three doors on your right. The fourth door to your left is the one you want."

Sly made his way into the room.

"Now there should be another door on the wall to your left."

"All I see is a bookcase." Sly said.

Suddenly, the bookcase swung open. Sly dived behind it and heard the conversation going on between the two. He could tell it was a conversation between Tybalt and someone else.

"Look Tybalt, I'm not comfortable with this."

"Relax Lawrence. Have faith in your big bro okay. Right now I have a party to tend to."

Suddenly the bookcase began to close and Sly ducked in; Tybalt and his brother not noticing with their backs to him.

"Okay Bentley, I'm here."

"Excellent, take out the disc and insert it into the a drive."

Sly pulled out a floppy disc from a pocket on the inside of his jacket and inserted it. He waited a few more minutes until he was given confirmation from Bentley. He then left and headed back to the party. It was there when he bumped into Tybalt.

"Excuse me Tybalt," Sly said as he passed by, only to get yanked back by the man himself.

"How do you know me?"

"Simple, who doesn't know your name?"

"That's true, but I don't remember putting you on the guest list, you one of Mercutio's friends?"

"Yes, he invited me at the last minute. He insisted, but I told him I wouldn't stay long."

"Well, I hope you have a nice time. By the way, you look like someone who's into video games. You like games?"

"I like games, why."

"Because mister…"

"…Peroco."

"Mister Peroco, I'm looking for a challenge, and you are the only person I haven't come across who hasn't proven a worthy opponent. Care to join?"

"Like I said, I like games," Sly said with a smile.


	7. Domination

**Domination**

Sly was led into a large room. In the center of it was what looked like a wood covered air hockey table. People started gathering around to watch a mister Peroco and Tybalt duke it out in a game that was in fact NOT air hockey.

"All right Mr. Peroco," Tybalt said. "Let's see if you have what it takes to be a master of a game I developed. I call it _Domination_."

Suddenly, a holographic image of the world appeared in the center of the table.

"We fight over a random country, in this case France. The player with the most points wins. You can gain and lose points. But there is a catch. You control two nuclear missiles; the button for them is in the left control stick. But you can defend yourself from them with a shield in that button on the right stick. You take control over a territory by firing at it with the trigger in the right stick. If you let go of the controls, you lose. Ready to play?"

"Bring it on!" Sly said with a grin. _'AT least I'll have the pleasure of embarrassing him at his own party.'_

The game commenced. The two began taking over their territories, but suddenly Sly let go, drawing his hands back in surprise.

"It gave me a shock!" he yelled.

"I should have mentioned to you that you will be shocked to feel the pain of our soldiers in combat," Tybalt said. "Another game?"

"Once again, bring it on," Sly said.

This time, they were fighting over Spain, and this time, Sly nearly won, until Tybalt launched a nuclear missile at him and failed to block it. Sly quickly pulled his hands away. His shocks kept getting stronger the more he began to lose.

"I suggest that we stop playing Peroco," Tybalt said. He was not impressed. "You have lost two games to me, and might I say horribly. You can leave your dignity here."

There was a 'OOOOHHHH' coming from the surrounding crowd.

'_He's not gonna burn me and get a way with this!'_

"How about we play one more game, let's say the world?" Sly said, a grin forming on his face.

"You sure you want to go through with this?" Tybalt said with a smug 'I am so going to own you' grin.

"Bring. It. On."

The map of the world appeared. Sly was doing much better than both of those last matches combined, but he was still getting shocked, but he bore with it. Tybalt fired a missile. It was blocked. Tybalt was now getting anxious. He was now seriously getting shocked. He fired another missile, that one was blocked too. Now Sly had the upper hand. He fired one of his missiles, and made it. This blow provided too great of a shock for Tybalt to handle.

He ripped his hands off of the controls. Everyone gasped in shocked. Tybalt, in an attempt to make him look like a good loser, graceful blew on his hands and smiled.

"Apparently Mr. Peroco," he said with a smile. "I was dead wrong about you. Perhaps we should play again some other time, non?"

"Maybe, but like I told you earlier, I have to go," Sly replied, a victorious smile on his face. "Goodbye Tybalt."

Sly got up from his chair and left. He went back to the closet where he left the guard.

"Thank you!" he said with a smile as he pulled the metal object from the petrified guard's hand.

Sly didn't stick around to see, much less hear, the guards faint in relief and shock. _'I was wondering what I could have done with this Zippo, and now I have!'_

He left the grounds and headed to his car. Meanwhile, a fierce looking Tybalt was in a soundproofed bedroom somewhere on the third floor. He entered through the door and slapped Carmelita.

"Apparently," he said. "Your lover Cooper decided to crash my party. Why he was here, I want to know why!"

"For the most obvious reason you piss drinking ass wipe!" she yelled as she tried to punch him. "He came to save me!"

But he grabbed her hand and slapped her again.

"Such a temper," he said with a grin. "But right now, my men are currently gutting him as we speak."

He left. _'I made a bluff and she fell for it!'_

Sly entered the safe house and entered Bentley's lab.

"Just hacked into it a few seconds ago," Bentley said.

Suddenly, Sly's cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Sly Cooper, did you think you could have figured me out. Now I don't know what you have been doing in my party, but I know it was not dancing. You try to interfere again and you AND you PALS WILL SUFFER THE CONSEQUENCES!"

The line then went dead.


	8. Secrets Revealed

**Secrets Revealed**

It had been a few days after the death threat did anything really begin to come together.

"Tybalt is still clueless as to what you did!" Bentley said with a smile. "He's checked every room, every phone, pretty much everything for a possible wire tap or of some sort. He's even checked the mainframe I hacked. My worm is one hundred percent undetectable by those except the creator. He's had his brother Lawrence run over ten diagnostics checks to find any shred that you did something."

"So now we have control over his systems?" Sly asked.

"Control! We practically own him now!" Penelope said with a smile.

"Great! Then wouldn't that mean that we could get in there and get Carmelita out?" Sly asked.

"No Sly," Bentley said with a frown on his face. "Tybalt is psychotic, and is quite capable of taking you down with his own fists. Not to mention that he has enough armed guards to practically run world war three!"

"GREAT!" Sly said in anger. "Then how do we pull this off?"

"Sly! I have been taking note of everything," Bentley said, pointing to a monitor. "I have video surveillance of Carmelita's room."

"YOU DO?" Sly yelled, looking at the screen.

It showed Carmelita sitting on her bed. She sighed. And then Tybalt came in. Once again, she tried to attack him, but he instead thrashed her.

"I DON'T WANT ANYTHING TO DO WITH THIS!" she screamed, only to get whacked in the face, wher she then collapsed onto the bed.

"Temper, temper Carmelita," Tybalt said.

Sly wanted to punch the screen in anger for seeing Carmelita treated like that.

"You will go through with this Carmelita," Tybalt said. "Don't you forget that that's why you're here? Your mother may have been a cop, but as far as I know, your father called all the shots, whether the law or not. Remember Carmelita? How you were his little princess? Remember how your father was 'the don'? He was doing fine and then…"

"…He ran it into the ground!" Carmelita spat.

"Excellent!" Tybalt smirked. "So then he had to make a quick scheme to get back his money, so he planned to merge my family with yours. And do you know who wee the ones to tie the knot between our families?"

Carmelita just stared at him. Her eyes emotionally filled with napalm.

"US!" Tybalt yelled, grabbing Carmelita. "We were supposed to marry! But you ran away and became a stinkin' cop like your bitch mother!"

"Don't you call her that!" Carmelita screamed as she dug her nails into Tybalt's cheek and made a deep scratch.

Tybalt retaliated by throwing her into the wall.

"You will marry me as intended!" he said, leaving the room.

Sly couldn't control his anger anymore and put his fist through the monitor.

"THAT BASTARD'S GOING DOWN!" he yelled.

"Did I just hear Sly put his fist through one of Bentley's monitors?" Murray yelled.

"Yes you did Murray," Penelope replied.

"Sly, she's the offspring of a criminal!" Alexia said. She was just as shocked at the development. _'Carmelita is a criminal?'_

"She's not a criminal," Sly grunted as he pulled his bloodied fist from the monitor's remains. "Just because she was born into a patriarchal mob family doesn't mean that she's a criminal. I would have expected the same view of things from you Alexia."

Sly left the room, probably to tend to his hand, leaving everyone staring. There was an awkward silence, that was ended with Murray yelling, "HOLY CRAP SLY! What the hell did you do to your hand?"


	9. Operation Wedding Crasher

**Operation Wedding Crasher**

"The wedding's tomorrow night Sly," Bentley said, entering Sly's bedroom.

"You got a plan?" Sly asked, massaging his bandaged hand.

"Us not having a plan would be like Carmelita marrying Tybalt," Bentley said. "Not gonna happen. To show that we mean business, we will simply be pulling off a hit and run. We crash the wedding before it becomes a legal binding."

"What about when Tybalt decides to call in his goons to take you guys down?" Sly asked. "He must surely know where we are?"

"Got that covered Sly," Bentley smiled.

Sly and Bentley entered the living room.

"Alright Sly," Alexia said with a devious smile. "Lets get back your girlfriend."

In a large chapel, the wedding ceremony began. Ever since going over the plan the previous night, Sly knew that Tybalt certainly wasn't going to be playing 'Happy Wedding' at the reception. He drove furiously. He made it to the chapel, as he pulled up a few blocks from the sight. He thought he could hear police sirens in the distance. As he dashed up to the front doors, an armed guard greeted him.

"Hold it right there Cooper," he said, pointing his gun at Sly.

But Sly was very quick. He turned invisible and appeared behind the guard and jammed his cane into the lower back of the guard. He grunted as the force threw him to the ground and down the front steps.

Meanwhile, a very saddened and defeated Carmelita stood before her soon to be dirt bag husband. She remembered what he had said earlier.

"You deny me and your friends die," he had whispered.

She waited for the line she had to say. But they didn't reach that part.

"Does anyone here who think this couple should not be joined speak up or forever hold your peace," the priest said. He was being held at ransom to perform the ceremony.

"I DO!" someone yelled.

Carmelita immediately knew who it was and turned around.

Walking down the isle was Sly. He was holding his cane, and he was dressed in his blue uniform and cap. He face showed defiance and anger.

"COOPER!" Tybalt yelled. "I TOLD YOU TO STAY OUT OF THIS!"

"But you dare to take away the only thing I have left to love in my life?" Sly yelled as he stopped in the first row. "I love her! She's the only thing left in this world to love. My parents? They're dead!"

"Then I suppose you wouldn't care to join them?" Tybalt said as he pulled out a gun and aimed it for Sly's head.

Carmelita on the inside was cheering. She didn't care if Sly was supposed to have had amnesia, which was evidently faked. But she also feared for Sly. Tybalt had a gun pointed to his head.

Tybalt pulled out a radio. "Code Yellow. Get in there!" he yelled into it.

Meanwhile, Bentley and Penelope watched in horror as the alarms went off in their safe house. Tybalt's heavily armed goons were staging an assault. They watched as the guards came rushing in.

The guards rushed in. They entered the place and searched up and down, trying to find a target to take down with their Mavericks. But then one guard opened a door to a storeroom.

"Shit" he yelled as he saw the detonator go off.

It set off the explosives that crammed the storeroom. The blast radiated out through the doorway, and into garage, where it then set off the tanks of gasoline. The blast continued through up the stairs and throughout the entire safe house. The place blew up in an enormous fiery explosion. It only took a couple of seconds for the end to come.

"Right about now," Tybaly said, pulling back the hammer on his gun. "My guys are ventilating your pals. The cops will find your pals nothing but Swiss cheese tomorrow."

"Actually Tybalt," Sly objected. "Right now, my pals are in another safe house on the other side of the city, while your guys find out what five hundred pounds of Comp B can do in a split second. So now, I will be leaving with Carmelita and you can go kiss your brother Mercutio."

"What makes you think that will happen?" Tybalt grunted, his gun still pointed at Sly.

"This is why!" Sly said with a smirk.

Suddenly, a cloud of smoke erupted around Sly, engulfing Carmelita and Tybalt, as well as Sly himself. Tybalt shot blindly into the general direction of Sly. But then he felt a skull-cracking blow to the back of his head. He then realized that he was being handcuffed, on both his wrists and his ankles. Carmelita on the other hand felt a kiss planted on her lips. She knew who it was. She was then dragged out through the back of the chapel.

"Sly!" she said with much appreciation. "Thank you! You ARE my knight in shining armor!"

She planted a kiss on him.

"Listen Carmelita," Sly replied. "I need you to go with the team."

Carmelita then realized that she was in front of the team van.

"Sly! I thought you had amnesia!" she cried.

"Forgive me Carmelita," Sly said with a frown. He then punched her out cold.

Sly exited from the front of the chapel and into sight of row of cops.

"Cooper!" Barker said. "You do realize that if Tybalt escapes, you are responsible for Carmelita, despite you ARE a criminal!"

"I know sir," Sly said. "So long Alexia."

"See you later Sly," Alexia said, hugging Sly. "Hope to see you guy soon."

The team van pulled up, and Sly jumped into the back. The van took off.


	10. Escape

**Escape**

Tybalt Longbow sat in the helicopter that was now flying to a secure prison in the northern part of France. He was handcuffed to a railing with both hands he blankly stared out the window and into the night sky. But in the confines of his mind, he plotted.

'I will get you Sly Cooper, and Carmelita too! As well as your little friends. I swear on my own soul I will get out of this and get at you again! Just wait.'

In fact, Tybalt didn't have to wait. There were three guards and two pilots. Suddenly, one of the guards took the butt of his assault rifle and smacked it into the side of his partner's unprotected head. The guard went limp. The third guard reacted by yelling, "TRAITOR!"

The guard leapt at the traitor. Meanwhile, the pilot of the helicopter pulled out his firearm pulled the trigger on the co-pilot's head. The third guard eventually lost his struggle when the door of the chopper opened and he was thrown out.

Tybalt gaped. And then the two men grinned at him. They both removed their helmets.

"Did ya think we'd let our brother get carted off to prison," Mercutio said with a smile.

"And with everything you had done for us in the past years?" Lawrence grinned, flying the helicopter.

"Honestly, I didn't imagine that you'd guys would pull of a jailbreak BEFORE I made it to jail!" Tybalt said. "Now Mercutio, do you mind if you get these bracelets off of me?"

Mercutio complied. "Sly n' the gang got away, and we don't know where they are nor where they will be."

"It's okay brothers," Tybalt said with an evil smile. "I'll just bid my time. And then when we find them, I will give them a false sense of security. And then WE STRIKE!"

**The End**

* * *

**A/N: I know I know. This ending sort of sucks. But the original ending, I couldn't pull it off because it seemed way TOO awkward. So keep in mind that there will be a SEQUEL to this fic. _NS._**


End file.
